1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to display driving techniques, and particularly relates to a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) circuit, its driving method, and a display panel employing the circuit and method.
2. The Related Arts
According to Gate Driver on Array (GOA) technique, the driving circuits for scan lines are positioned on the substrate around the active area of liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, thereby omitting the use of an external Integrated Circuit (IC). GOA not only reduce the overhead of bonding the external IC, but also facilitate the design of narrow-border or no-border LCD panel.
Currently, a GOA circuit for a scan line mainly includes a pull-up circuit, a pull-up control circuit, and a pull-down circuit. A reference voltage is introduced between the pull-up circuit and the pull-up control circuit at the so-called Q node. To ensure that the LCD panel may be properly started after abnormal shutdown, the GOA circuit should completely discharge the electric charge at the Q node when the LCD panel is abnormally shutdown. Existing approach is to raise the reference voltage such as VSS (Voltage Series, or common ground voltage) at the instant of shutdown to achieve the complete discharge. However, it needs time to raise the voltage to a high level, and the amount of time required has to be specially engineered according to the overall driving system of the LCD panel. This is a difficult task, and some driving system may not be compatible with this approach.